Siempre tuya
by theresnolimits
Summary: Qué fué lo que realmente pasó entre Gamma y Aria antes de la muerte de ella? La rivalidad entre Genkishi y Gamma por ganarse el corazón de su amada y lo que significaba Uni para ellos. GammAria, KHR  c  Akira Amano


_Jefa:_

_Estamos ya muy cerca de la central de operaciones de la familia Marestelle, empezaremos la negociación lo más pronto posible._

_Gamma._

La mujer tomó entre sus manos con sumo cuidado el papel. Tras leer el recado lo depositó con suavidad sobre su escritorio, buscando con qué responder. Una vez que hubo encontrado una hoja y pluma, comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

_Gamma:_

_He recibido ya tu mensaje, confío en que todo saldrá bien. Estás al mando de la misión. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado._

_A._

Una vez que terminó de escribir, dobló la nota con cuidado y la introdujo en un pequeño sobre. Luego se la dio al mensajero para que la entregara a su destinatario, quien en cuanto la recibió empezó a leerla, como era natural. Dio un respingo al reparar en la última parte. "Ten mucho cuidado" lo releyó varias veces para estar seguro de que no había leído mal. Bien, cierto. Le había pedido que tuviera cuidado. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Claro que le pidió que tuviera cuidado, pero supuso que se refería a la misión. ¿A qué si no? No debía empezar a hacer suposiciones ridículas. Dobló el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su traje negro, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Debía continuar su trabajo, ella contaba con eso.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera resultado? Estaba furioso… esos estúpidos… no logró nada. Las familias quedaron como antes.

-Estate tranquilo, Gamma. Por lo menos no nos hicimos su enemigos- Bromeó uno de sus compañeros que lo escoltaba, mientras reía por lo bajo.

-No estés tan contento, hemos fallado la misión, ¿Sabes?- Dijo con un tono molesto e irritado.

Esto provocó el silencio de todos los demás. "Hemos fallado la misión" repitió para sí en su cabeza "Le he fallado a ella". Los siguientes días no pudo dormir bien debido a eso. Y tampoco tenía palabras que dirigirle a su jefa mediante cartass como hacía antes. Decidió esperar hasta que llegara donde ella. Cuando por fin llegó, y tocó a la puerta de su despacho, escuchó su voz en lo que le había parecido un largo tiempo.

-Adelante-

Abrió la puerta. La encontró detrás de su escritorio, como de costumbre, acomodando y organizando papeles, con una pluma en la mano. Al notar que la puerta se abrió, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la del hombre rubio que estaba frente a ella, y después con ella recorrió a todos los demás que lo acompañaban.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta- Dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Y bien?

Todos desviaron la mirada inmediatamente. Ella sospechó con intuición femenina lo que pasaba de inmediato, juntando las piezas del rompecabezas, como el hecho de que no había recibido ningún mensaje desde hacía mucho. Suspiró profundamente. Luego se levantó de su silla mientras decía:

-Bien. Salgan todos de la habitación, por favor.- Todos acataron la orden obediente e inmediatamente. Y luego, en un volumen más bajo, le dijo – Excepto tu, Gamma.

Ella caminó y se colocó en el frente de su escritorio, apoyándose en él y encarando al hombre con el impecable traje negro. Cruzó los brazos y siguió hablando.

-¿Quieres ser tan amable de explicarme qué pasó?

-Ah, si…-Carraspeó- bueno, los… de Marestelle… no aceptaron el trato.

-¿Y te diste por vencido tan pronto?

-…

-¿Y bien?

-Ellos no estaban dispuestos a escuchar… no iban a…

-Yo creo que no eres lo suficientemente persuasivo- Le replicó ella. –Bien- prosiguió mientras bajaba los brazos hasta apoyar las manos en la superficie del bonito mueble de oficina. – Tendré que ir a negociarlo yo misma.- Él guardaba silencio. –Y te voy a pedir que me acompañes, a ver si así aprendes a negociar- Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita. No parecía molesta en lo absoluto. Y sus ojos la delataban. Esos ojos en los que él podía perderse por horas, que demostraban calma y paz. Un cielo. No, no estaba molesta. Aún así, él quiso disculparse.

-Jefa… yo…

-Está bien, ya lo solucionaremos- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. –Saldremos mañana temprano, ¿Te parece? Ahora, si no te molesta tengo otros asuntos que atender- Mientras decía esto último, bajó su mano por el cuello del saco oscuro, a manera de acomodárselo. Él se paralizó por un momento. Esa acción lo tomó por sorpresa. Entonces ella lo soltó y regresó a la parte de atrás de su escritorio, volvió a sentarse y empezó a escribir. Él se volvió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de tras de sí. Luego acomodó su cabeza contra la pared de detrás y cerró los ojos.

-¿Un mal día?- Escuchó de repente en un tono burlón.

-Para ya, Genkishi.

-Bueno, yo sólo preguntaba. Espero que la jefa no esté de malas.

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, deja ya de hacerlo. Ella está bien.

-Bueno, eso es bueno de oír.

La atmósfera se cargó de tensión en cuanto Genkishi mencionó a la mujer. Inconscientemente, ambos se pusieron a la defensiva. Ambos la amaban, nadie lo sabía, los dos sabían que no podrían estar con ella, pues era su jefa.

-Bien, voy a retirarme. Tengo otra misión mañana.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si… vamos a terminar la que está en curso.

-Ah. Bien, pues. Que descanses.

Gamma se retiró del lugar pensando en lo poco bien que le caía Genkishi. No sabía por qué, pero no lo soportaba cerca. Aún así, tenían rangos similares y eran de la misma familia, por ello tenían que trabajar juntos en varias ocasiones. Tenía que tragarlo, aunque le costara trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y estuvo listo en la puerta de la base (un castillo perdido en el bosque) a tiempo. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Genkishi ahí de pié, recargado contra la pared.

-Buenos días. ¿Por qué tan temprano?- Le saludó Gamma diplomáticamente, aunque la verdad era que tenía curiosidad.

-La jefa me pidió que le tuviera listos y ensillados dos caballos y que estuviera aquí a ésta hora.- Respondió monótonamente el hombre de cabello largo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, creo que sólo nos queda esperarla para ver qué es lo que quiere decir.

El resto del tiempo de espera lo pasaron los dos en silencio, esperando a su jefa. Gamma pensaba en que si había pedido sólo dos caballos y ella iba a ir a la misión, sólo iría una persona además de ella, sin escolta. Y si Genkishi estaba ahí… quizá había cambiado de opinión y lo llevaría a él, cosa que realmente lo entristecía, obviamente quería estar cerca de Aria. Genkishi, que tampoco sabía las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer, deseaba que de entre los dos lo escogiera a él para la misión. En eso estaban ambos, cuando oyeron pasos en la escalera.

-Buenos días, caballeros- Dijo ella, mientras bajaba escalón por escalón con garbo y se acomodaba los botones de la manga izquierda.

-Jefa- Respondieron los hombres al unísono a manera de saludo.

-Bien, Gamma. ¿Listo para una lección de negocios? – Bromeó ella. Genkishi no pudo ocultar su decepción, pero nadie lo notó por que el otro par estaban muy entretenidos viéndose el uno al otro. Gamma estuvo a punto de sonrojarse.

-Ejem…

-Está bien, pongámonos en camino. Genkishi, tú te quedarás a cargo mientras Gamma y yo estamos fuera. Confío en que todo estará en orden.-

-Cuente con ello.

-Bien. Entonces vayamos. A propósito, gracias por los caballos.

Salieron todos de la base y Gamma ayudó a su superior a que abordara su caballo. Luego, montó él el suyo, y comenzaron su travesía, dejando a Genkishi atrás. El camino de ida transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos.

-¡Dios mío! Tenías razón. Una cosa es que no quieran aceptar un trato, pero mira que eso de empezar una enemistad… y qué manera de empezarla. Robarnos un caballo, armar una balacera… Ya se las verán con la fuerza de los Giglio Nero, no tienen idea.

La escena era realmente confusa. Les habían robado un caballo, pero habían podido recuperar el otro, entonces ella se montó adelante y él atrás de ella, con un brazo herido por una bala, no muy profundamente.

-Jefa, escucha.

-Qué-

-¡Vienen tras nosotros!

-Demonios. ¡Sujétate!- Le recomendó ella mientras ponía al caballo a correr a toda velocidad. A él no le quedó de otra más que aferrarse fuerte al menudo cuerpo que tenía en frente, si era que no quería caer del caballo. Una vez que Aria calculó que no había peligro, disminuyó la velocidad. El roce de su cuerpo con el de ella nublaba la mente del herido, y el movimiento del caballo no ayudaba en lo absoluto. La mujer empezó a sentir que los fuertes brazos a su alrededor comenzaron a relajar su tensión.

-¿Sabes? no tienes por qué soltarte. Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu brazo?

-Bueno, no puedo decir que perfecto.

-Pobre. Ahora nos detendremos para hacerte una curación.

-No, no… estoy bien.

-Claro que no. Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos. Además escucho agua.- Avanzó un poco más y encontró un riachuelito que corría en el bosque. Detuvo el caballo y empezó a bajarse de él, pero Gamma se adelantó y le ayudó con el brazo que no estaba herido. –Eres todo un mártir. Ahora, déjame ver la herida.

-Pero…

-Anda ya.- Interrumpió su frase cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y con una mirada terca, como un niño que hace una rabieta que no detendrá hasta que consiga lo que quiere. Él suspiró y comenzó por despojarse de su saco negro, luego la corbata y la camisa. Ella se forzó a ocultar su interés, pero fue quien ahora suspiró y luego dijo -Bien, tendré que improvisar. Lo que es difícil es con qué te voy a vendar.-externó mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

-Quizá mi pañuelo pueda ayudar.

-Claro. Perfecto. Bien, voy por agua, espera aquí y prepara el pañuelo.- Tomó un contenedor de la carga del caballo y se dirigió al riachuelito cerca. Se aflojó los primeros botones de la blusa roja y los de las mangas para arremangárselas, luego se inclinó sobre el pequeño cauce para tomar agua. Mientras tanto, sentado en una roca y apoyado en un árbol, el rubio se esforzaba por controlar su respiración, más no era por el dolor, si no por el rato que acababa de pasar y que pese a que no era el mejor momento su mente y su cuerpo no desperdiciaron. Iba empezando a lograrlo, cuando vio que Aria regresaba, con la blusa a medio desabrochar, cosa que echó a perder todo su trabajo.

–Bien, empecemos entonces.-Dicho esto, se sentó en la roca junto a él y empezó a lavarle la herida con el agua que había traído, pero él no estaba concentrado precisamente en ello… de repente, sus palabras lo sacaron del trance. –Listo… de alguna manera.

-¿Uh? Ah… gracias.

Para ella también estaba resultando difícil controlarse. Había ocultado sus sentimientos hacia su subordinado por mucho tiempo, y el tenerlo ahí ahora, a solas, viendo su torso perfecto, casi como si hubiera sido tallado en mármol… aún así, con su habilidad especial, podía sentir que él estaba en un estado peor que ella…

-¿Gamma? ¿Estás bien?

-Uh, si…

-No parece, ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada. Es el dolor.- Se levantó. Su jefa fue tras él.

-Gamma- Le tomó la cara con una mano, obligándolo a que encontrara su vista. – Dime la verdad- Él guardó silencio. Aria se acercó un poco más a él. – Bueno, si no me quieres decir, existen métodos para hacerte hablar…- Se acercó más, posando la mano libre en su firme pecho. Luego hizo que rodara por sus formados abdominales – ¿Todavía no estás dispuesto a hablar?- Le pregunto ella, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

-Jefa…

-Llámame Aria.- Se acercó todavía más… - Vamos, habla.

-¿Para qué hablar?- No pudo resistirse más y la besó en los labios. Ella no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, empezó a participar también en el beso, hasta que terminó. Ella sonrió de lado.

-Lo sabía-

-Eres malvada, ¿Si ya sabías la respuesta por qué me obligas así?

Aria alzó los hombros naturalmente y volvió a besarlo, ésta vez más apasionadamente, aprisionando su cuello con los brazos. En un instante, Gamma se dejó caer sobre ella, que murmuró su nombre. Él bajó la mano que tenía en su mejilla por su cuello, hasta su cintura, besándose de nuevo. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí. En un momento, un sonido diferente salió de la garganta femenina, diferente a los suspiros que desde hace rato se venían produciendo, y vino acompañado por un estremecimiento.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes?- dijo ella, falta de aliento.

-Por… porque… la verdad es que nunca creí que pudiera estar contigo.

-Eres un tonto.

El rió suavemente, casi imperceptible.

-Gracias… - Fue su sarcástica contestación. Luego volvió a besarla arrebatadamente, arrancando aún más expresiones de su boca, de las que comenzó a contagiarse.

Mientras más aumentaba todo esto, la razón iba disminuyendo hasta llegar a la nulidad. Habían roto las reglas pero era tan bueno que preferirían mil castigos a estar separados de nuevo, todo el mundo quedó atrás...

Él yacía en su pecho, subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración, escuchándola y a sus latidos, mientras Aria acariciaba suavemente los dorados mechones de su cabeza.

-Mira todo lo que tengo que hacer para que me seas sincero. Esto te resta credibilidad como el segundo al mando- Bromeó ella.

-Pff… no seas así, no es como si te guardara tantos secretos.

-¿Tantos?

-Bueno, no de trabajo.

-¿Y no piensas revelarme los demás?- Lo cuestionó juguetona.

-No hay mucho que necesites saber, pero si, lo haré.- Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los delgados labios de su compañera.

Una vez que hubieron emprendido el camino de regreso y se encontraron con la base Giglio Nero una vez más, se toparon con la sorpresa de que el caballero fantasma los esperaba ya en la puerta. Gamma bajó del caballo para ayudarla a ella, pero Genkishi fue más rápido y se le adelantó, a lo que el rubio respondió con una oleada casi incontrolable de celos.

-¿Qué le pasó al otro caballo?

-Ah, los de Marestelle no son nada amigables. Da gracias por que pudimos recuperar éste.

-Jefa, yo le mencioné los riesgos de ir sin una escolta.

-Bueno, lo hecho hecho está. Olvida la alianza con esa bola de bastardos, por cierto.- Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y la otra a la cintura. – Bueno, estoy realmente cansada, me retiraré a mi habitación por ahora, nos vemos luego.-Después se alejó con gracia sin mirar atrás, ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que fue invisible. Para Genkishi era tortuoso, para Gamma era un éxtasis.

Los días posteriores prosiguieron y era difícil mantener la discreción, pero debían hacerlo si querían seguir juntos. Hicieron acopio de su autocontrol para sólo citarse en reuniones nocturnas, cuando los ojos de los curiosos descansaban. Llegaron a conocerse perfectamente bien, actitudes, gestos, expresiones…

A pesar de sus los reclamos que le había hecho antes a Gamma, Aria guardaba un gran par secretos, pero no quería revelárselos porque en primer lugar, no quería que el cambiara, ni su forma de verla tampoco. Segundo, no podía, quería disfrutar la vida tal y como era, la perfección misma.

En una ocasión, Aria fue citada por el jefe de una de las familias aliadas, en una ciudad cercana. Una vez más, como ya era costumbre, decidió llevar a Gamma consigo y dejar a Genkishi en la base. Éste último prácticamente había perdido ya las esperanzas. Odiaba a Gamma por conseguir lo que él quería, sentía una profunda envidia y rencor. Pero la actuación de la pareja era tan buena, que no podía estar seguro de que hubiera algo entre ellos. De cualquier manera, tenía más cercanía con su amada que él. Lo único que podía hacer era quedar lo mejor que pudiera y obedecer, no dejaba de ser un subordinado.

Se fueron en el auto, pues la distancia era larga y habría que ir por carretera. Un bonito auto negro último modelo.

-Ciao, Genkishi. Me voy tranquila. –La aseveración del hombre no fue más que un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. El chofer de la jefa, su segundo al mando, abrió la puerta de atrás lado derecho y luego abordó en el asiento del conductor.

-Nos vamos- Comentó con su voz grave. Ella miraba hacia fuera por la ventanilla, recargada en sus nudillos derechos, que le otorgaba un toque especialmente romántico. Él la miró por el retrovisor. Cuando se percató, su superior le reprendió:

-Se supone que no debo distraer al conductor…

-Mmm… Imposible. Deberías bajar del auto, entonces.

-Haha, y ¿Cómo llegaría, en todo caso?

-Genkishi siempre es una opción.

Aria se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-¿De verdad prefieres que lo lleve a él?- Luego le recorrió la mandíbula suavemente con la mano. Él se estremeció. Ella lo tomó como una respuesta. –Ya me lo figuraba- Prosiguió con tono burlón, luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y regresó a su lugar. Ella adoraba tomarle el pelo de esa forma, llevándole siempre la contra, y a él no le desagradaba en absoluto, era su forma de ser, de quien se había enamorado, era libre como el viento, como el aire.

Éste tipo de viajes eran, como es obvio, las mejores oportunidades para estar juntos y ser ellos mismos, para actuar como les nacía. Cada vez, mientras más se acostumbraban, mientras más cotidiano y normal se hacía su relación para ellos, era más difícil guardar el secreto. Se iban olvidando de los sentimientos de culpa y de la necesidad de estar alerta.

El asunto a tratar con Aria era un negocio muy importante para beneficiar a la alianza y lo que necesitaban era gente de Giglio Nero para la misión. El trato estaba sellado, y se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo.

Estando en la cuidad aprovecharon para salir a cenar, a tomar un café, para conocerse aún más y charlar. Pero hubo de acabar algún día, y volviendo a esconderlo regresaron a casa.

Escuchó ruidos en su ventana, dormitando. Los reflejos le fallaban, tenía la mente nublada de sopor. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se puso en alerta, en automático tomó la pistola de mano de su mesa de noche y se cubrió el torso desnudo con la sábana en la otra mano, apuntando a la dirección de donde provenían los sonidos desconocidos. Se topó con su amante con las manos en alto y una cara de susto que inevitablemente convirtió su mueca rígidamente seria en una de comicidad, como si recién hubiera escuchado un chiste.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuánta agresividad!- La mujer suspiró y bajó el brazo.

-Lo siento, estaba ya medio-dormida

-Pff, perdona la tardanza. ¿Sabes? Sigue siendo difícil burlar la maldita seguridad. Veo difícil que lleguen a hacerte daño aquí.

-De eso se trata, lindo.- Después de lo cual se le quedó viendo. – ¡Vaya que eres rápido! Ya estás a medio vestir- Le resaltó con una mirada pícara.

-No creo que puedas protestar sobre eso, mírate nada más.- Dijo recargado en la pared con su peso en una pierna y la otra cruzada enfrente, al igual que sus brazos que sólo desentrelazó para señalarle la mano con la que aún se cubría la parte anterior. Ella rió por lo bajo.

-Te has ido perfeccionando en refutar, muy bien.- El hombre se despegó de la pared y se dirigió al lecho donde lo esperaba ella, se metió debajo de la sábana y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Calma ya, deja esto en su lugar.- Le reclamó quitándole de la mano el arma y poniéndola de nuevo en su lugar, junto a un libro y algo más que llamó su atención. Lo tomó para observar más de cerca.

-¿Una… barra de chocolate?

-Ah, sí. Iba a comerla, pero no sé por que razón la olvidé ahí.- Se la quitó de las manos y abrió la lustrosa envoltura. Luego tomó un trozo y lo puso cerca de la boca de él, él iba a comerlo justo cuando ella lo retiró y lo introdujo en su boca.

-Eres una tramposa.

-Probablemente- Fue la cínica respuesta de la Arcobaleno del cielo.

-Juguemos sucio entonces- Dicho esto atrajo su mandíbula hacia él e intentó quitarle el chocolate que tenía en la boca. Ella no se lo dejó tan fácil, por supuesto. Así empezaron a pelear entre risas por obtener el trozo de chocolate que quedaba sin derretir dentro de ambas bocas. Él le quitó el resto de la barra de la mano, pero ella logró arrancar un pedazo pequeño. Él se comió otro en actitud retadora y ella volvió a intentar quitárselo de la boca, mientras mantenía el de su mano apresado en ella. Una vez que todo el chocolate se derritió, volvieron a pelear por la barra. Ella sintió entonces la melcocha resultante del trozo derretido con su calor corporal. Jugando se lo embarró en la mejilla al rubio.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Jaja. Querías chocolate, ¿No?

-Si, pero-

- Ya, ya. No te quejes… -

La única forma de desaparecer el chocolate, es comiendo chocolate, por supuesto.

Así se pasaban las noches, reinventándose cada día, y cada día era mágico, como si la vida pudiera seguir siendo así por siempre.

El día para fijar la fecha se había fijado, se esperaban noticias para entrar en acción. Mientras tanto, Aria, que gustaba de la jardinería, trabajaba en su pequeña huerta del patio trasero, con un lindo vestido floreado y canturreando una tonadilla pegajosamente melodiosa.

-Jefa, deberíamos…- Gamma interrumpió la paz de la bonita escena por que llegó y, fijando su vista en la prenda con diseño floreteado, no prestó suficiente atención en el rastrillo que estúpidamente pisó y cuyo palo le golpeó la frente. Ella no pudo contener la risa.

-Eres todo un caso. Uy, eso te va a hacer un chichón, mejor que vayamos a desinflamártelo ya.

-¿Cuántas veces ha usado conmigo sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios?- Por poco se le escapa el tuteo usual, pero las paredes oían.

-Bueno, si no quieres que lo haga pon más cuidado, por que lo haré tantas veces como sean necesarias.

-Suena como mi madre.

-Mi botiquín está en mi oficina, hay una compresa fría. Vamos allá.

Avanzó seguida por la figura alta de su segundo al mando. Entraron a la oficina y ella cerró la puerta detrás. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se la dio a él para que la pusiera sobre el área afectada, que comenzaba ya a inflamarse visiblemente.

-Gracias.

-No hay ningún problema…

Ya cobijados en la privacidad de la oficina, ella se acercó a él, lo rodeó con los brazos y le plantó un beso, él le tomó la cintura con la mano libre y la atrajo a él aun más. Una vez más se encontraban en su propia dimensión que ciertamente no tenía lugar en nuestro universo. Salieron del trance súbitamente, al escuchar la puerta que se abría.

-Jefa, nos ha contactado ya la familia-

La voz de Genkishi resonó en la habitación tras el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, pero se cortó después de encontrarse con la escena enfrente de él. Estaba en shock, y por un momento todos se paralizaron, se hubiera podido oír la caída de un alfiler. Luego, el caballero fantasma reaccionó, se aclaró la garganta y muy a su pesar señaló:

-Creo que interrumpo algo, mejor será que me vaya.

Aria percibió el aura inmediatamente y se dio cuenta de la verdad de lo que pasaba ahí. Maldijo para sus adentros, pero pareció que escuchó un eco, que en realidad era la voz de Gamma

-Mierda…

-Si, Mierda- Dijo mientras se soltaba del cuello de él y se llevaba una mano a la cara, palmeándola. En la esquinera que estaba justo fuera de la oficina se encontraron con los informes que hacía unos momentos traía en la mano el hombre de cabello oscuro, pero de él ni rastro. Desapareció sin que nadie pudiera velo, haciendo justicia a su sobrenombre. Lo buscaron por días, pero fue en vano. Había desaparecido en serio. La verdad que se escondía a los de la base Giglio Nero, era que Genkishi había contraído una rara infección, incurable hasta el momento. Mientra estaba postrado en cama, se le presentó el hombre que le salvaría la vida a cambio de una sola cosa: su lealtad. Precio que para él en esa situación era lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Se hizo el trato, y Genkishi salió del hospital, para regresar a la base una vez más, pero para cumplir su nueva misión…

Su jefa no lo interrogó, no lo inculpó ni le sacó nada que él no dijera, no se sentía en posición. La cosa quedó en que salió en busca de lo que le había parecido un espía al bosque y se perdió durante días, hasta que pudo volver a regresar. Lo recibieron con una mala noticia, Aria había enfermado también. Aunque herido y dolido, Genkishi seguía amándola, y la noticia lo sacudió por completo. No quedaba más que esperar que se curara… no podía pedir el favor a SU salvador, pues ahora estaba de su lado, y a él le convenía que su actual jefa no estuviera en condiciones fuertes…. O no estuviera. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Había traicionado el amor y la lealtad sólo porque él fue traicionado primero. No quería hacerle daño, pero era ya muy tarde. Si no lo hacía, quién se la salvó una vez le quitaría la vida.

Así se llegó la fecha para la misión y debido a que Genkishi no estaba suficientemente empapado del asunto, decidieron mandar una vez más a Gamma y compañía. Genkishi se quedaría al cuidado de Aria, junto con los demás que permanecieron en la base. Antes de Irse, Gamma visitó a su amada con el pretexto de que necesitaba recibir unas últimas órdenes. Para ella había llegado el tiempo de sacar a la luz el par de secretos que se guardaba. Sus palabras no fueron reconfortantes en absoluto…

-Ésta será la última vez que nos veamos, Gamma.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Sólo estás un poco cansada, necesitas descansar y te repondrás, ya lo verás.

Ella puso una sonrisa en su cara con el fin de reconfortarle, escondiendo la verdadera tristeza porque confiaba en lo certero se sus propias palabras. Él salió de la habitación sin más, demasiado turbado por el shock que le produjo la simple idea de perderla, en un estado de negación que ni siquiera le permitió despedirse. Se fue a la misión. Se comunicó con ella por medio de cartas, como de costumbre. Ahora tenían una firma diferente, ahora firmaba _"Siempre tuya, A"_. Pasaron los días, los últimos sin noticias. Regresó a la base. Se desmoronó.

Aria había muerto.

Lo supo en boca de su rival, de su enemigo.

De un enemigo que intentaba impedirle el ver lo que restaba de su amor y de su corazón destrozado.

Avanzó desesperadamente sin importarle nada, hasta llegar a su habitación, esa habitación donde juntos compartieron momentos que iban desde la más profunda y conmovedora ternura, hasta la más ardiente lujuria. Donde estuvieron JUNTOS, lo que más le importaba en el mundo. La encontró yaciendo en la cama, no había mucho de diferente que el resto de las noches… salvo por que su respiración se había ido, su boca ya no le suspiraba y su corazón, que le había pertenecido, había dejado de latir. Le flaqueaban las piernas, avanzó y cuando no pudo más se desplomó en el borde de la cama, lleno de arrepentimiento y tristezas. Intentó culparse, pero una voz lo interrumpió de todo esto…

Miró hacia atrás. Una niña… La princesa. ¿Princesa? Hija de… ¡Aria! Imposible…. No tenía la edad para ser hija de él… no era su hija, no. Pero, ¿De quién era hija entonces? ¿Por qué Aria se lo ocultó? ¿Dónde estuvo todo éste tiempo? El por qué y el parentesco, se los llevó a la tumba, pero la niña había estado fuera del país al cuidado de no sé qué persona, como se enteraría después. Lo negó. La negó sin saber bien a bien qué hacía. No podía ser hija de su más grande amor, ni siquiera estaba llorando a la muerte de su madre… o eso creía. La manga, la manga estaba mojada. Él había aprendido eso… sí, había estado llorando… y al verla sonreír… era su viva imagen. Se arrepintió, pidió disculpas y la reconoció como lo que era…

Aunque no fuera su hija, Gamma se dedicó a protegerla y a servirle, era la heredera, Aria lo hubiera querido así. La niña no tenía la culpa de nada, además, y era el reflejo de lo que había amado en la mujer que se le adelantó.

Para Genkishi, otro gallo cantaba… También le representaba a su madre demasiado, se la recordaba a diario… igual que el tormento de no haberla salvado, de haber sido rechazado, de la traición… Cuando estaba cerca, no podía soportar el gran parecido, esos ojos lo torturaban…

Además no era tonto. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo Gamma había tomado el lugar que más le hubiera gustado ocupar, y la niña debía tener un padre, como es lógico. Le tomó más tirria al rubio, obviamente. Para él era el fruto de la relación que le arrebató lo que más quería en la vida. Era una verdadera tortura cada vez que la miraba…

Pero era muy tarde. Su nuevo señor, Byakuran, le había pedido que la engatusara y la llevara a él. Era una orden y le debía su lealtad. Debía obedecer. Estaba totalmente confundido. A Byakuran lo adoraba por haberle salvado la vida, y lo odiaba por la situación en la que estaba metido. A Uni la atesoraba pues era lo único de su madre que quedaba en éste mundo, pero la odiaba porque (según creía) era descendiente de su enemigo y su rival… como fuera, NO ERA SU HIJA.

Se vio obligado a hacer lo que le decían mediante fingirse herido y gracias a ello, ambos perdieron a la persona que tantas emociones les causaba… estaba hipnotizada, ida, perdida, absorbida. No estaba ahí, no era la misma. Después de hablar a solas con Byakuran, dejó de ser la persona que era, se convirtió en un zombi. No había nada más que hacer.

El día que Uni fue citada en la Base Millefiore, antes de la junta a puerta cerrada con el jefe, Byakuran, Uni le susurró a Gamma al oído "Te amo justo como mi madre lo hizo". Luego depositó una carta en su mano, lejos de las miradas que los escrutaron. Cuando estuvo a solas, leyó:

_Gamma:_

_No quisiste creerlo, yo tampoco quiero, pero es la verdad. Mi madre tenía ésta maldición, yo la tengo, y seguramente para cuando leas esto aparentemente no estaré más a tu lado. Te equivocas. Estoy contigo en donde sea, porque te amo. Esa fuerza es la que nos mantendrá juntos no importa que. Deja que la gente diga lo que quiera, si al final se supo la verdad… ya no pueden culparnos por más que lo intenten. Sabes que sólo fui tuya, así que deja que los demás hagan y digan se les antoje, tú sabes precisamente a lo que me refiero, no dejes que te torture... Gracias por todo eso que me diste en vida, no tienes idea de cómo te lo agradezco, tanto como mi subordinado, mi amante y mi amigo, pero me temo que tengo que pedirte un último favor, necesito que cuides bien de Uni, ella será una gran jefa, tengo confianza en ello. Tenla tú también, confía en sus decisiones. Ciao bello, te voy a extrañar._

_Siempre tuya, A._

Rompió en llanto, no pudo evitarlo. Después de ello, inmediatamente se dirigió a guardarlo junto con sus demás cartas que atesoraba. Suspiró, ahora más que nunca entendía el significado, ahora más que nunca le conmovía. Así es como comprendió el valor de su firma, _Siempre tuya, A._


End file.
